Children Are Beautiful Creatures
by Can'tRememberMyName
Summary: Harry doesn't understand how this happened. He took care of Dudley's baby, and now he's some creature hybrid! He hopes that someone can explain things to him. And what's this he hears about instincts and royalty? Creature Inheritance fic
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by a combination of _A Father's Courage_ by FatherSnape (although the only thing that's the same is that Harry has to take care of a kid) and the various creature inheritance fanfictions I've read on this sight. I don't know how my mind melds these types of things together, but there you have it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

 _Chapter One_

Harry didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. He sat on the old swing set and rocked back and forth. The sun was high in the sky, but Harry was terrified. Four years at Hogwarts, and all four years threatened his life! If he kept going in the direction he thought he was, Harry knew before the end of his seventh year he'd be six feet under.

It was the beginning of summer, and his friends still hadn't contacted him.

Harry wondered what the point of it all was. If there was a greater deity, what were their plans for him? _Probably amusement,_ Harry thought. Harry knew he was Fate's punching bag, but he wouldn't know the extent until this day.

Harry continued swinging and swinging, until he saw something strange. A young girl of sixteen was crying, carrying a bundle down the street. As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned and looked at him. She tensed, holding the bundle closer to her, then darted off past Harry's line of sight.

 _Strange._ And nothing more was thought on the matter.

Harry walked home. He kept an eye out for Dudley and his gang, but Harry knew they were probably out terrorizing a group of pre-teens. He wished he could help, but without magic, Harry knew he was nothing.

He was so careful watching for danger, Harry didn't look down and see the bundle on the front porch until he almost stepped on it. _Huh?_

It was a baby blue thing, wrapped tightly around whatever was inside. Harry picked it up. A wail sounded.

The baby, for that was what was in the bundle, screamed and cried at its disturbed slumber. Harry jumped, almost dropping the kid. He was quick to walk inside, knowing how the neighbors would get and how Aunt Petunia would in turn become. He tried rocking the babe, although he had no clue if he was doing this right. Apparently so, when less than five minutes later, the baby was softly snoring.

Harry noticed a note in the child's hand as he walked into the kitchen. He was glad none of his relatives were home or they would have a fit. Even if it wasn't his fault the baby was there, Harry knew he would somehow be the one to blame for it.

Harry set the baby on the table. While he could manage holding it in two hands, he didn't think it was safe to hold the child in one hand, especially as he didn't know the proper way how. He pulled the note from the kid's hand, the pudgy thing gripping air in its wake. Harry supposed the baby was cute. It had black hair and a pudgy body. Pudgy face, pudgy fingers, pudgy toes. Harry just didn't understand why girls cooed over this type of stuff.

The writing on the note was shaky. Whoever left the baby here obviously was nervous to do so.

 _Dudley,_ the note read.

 _I… don't know where to start. Do you remember me, the girl you met at that party? The punch was spiked, and we woke up together? Yeah… that girl._

 _Turns out, the birds and the bees talk was true, heh._

 _Guess what, you're a father! I was able to get away with only my parents knowing I got pregnant, and I tried to make sure no one saw me leave him on the front porch. They didn't want me to keep him, not that I did either, but instead of letting me take this boy directly to the orphanage, they made me take him to you, so you would know about him and could meet him. I knew you wouldn't be home at this time. I just couldn't face you. If you want to, you can leave him in an orphanage, so your family's reputation won't get damaged._

 _His name is Tom._

The note wasn't signed. Harry couldn't believe – no, scratch that, he _could_ believe Dudley would get a random girl pregnant. He just didn't know how to process it. He stared at the boy. In all honesty, the boy must have gotten his looks from his mother. Even now, Harry could tell he looked nothing like Dudley.

For the rest of the day, Harry waited on his relatives. He couldn't feed the poor child, it was still in the breast-feeding stage. He could, though, comfort him and hold him. Harry found some nappies in the back of the cupboard in the bathroom, so he was able to change him. Harry thought for sure that such old things against the kid's bum would have been painful, but the kid didn't cry.

The boy was fairly easy to take care of, much more so than how hard Aunt Petunia made his babyhood out to be (although not precious Dudders, the little angel).

Harry was resting on the couch, the baby (Harry refused to think of him as Tom) snuggled into his chest when Aunt Petunia got home. She walked through the door and went through her normal routine of finding some tea to drink in the kitchen. She had just been at tea time with the neighbors, but _Number Nine's tea was just dreadful_. When she put the kettle on to boil, she walked into the living room, only to scream.

Immediately, the baby started crying, Harry shushing and rocking and glaring at the one who ruined the peacefulness.

" _What_ is that-that _thing_ doing here?" she demanded. No doubt, she thought Harry was the one at fault for the baby in her house.

"Look at the note on the kitchen table," Harry ground out. Sure, the kid was easy to take care of, but that didn't mean he hadn't worked hard to make him comfortable. He was just abandoned by his mother, after all. Harry kind of pitied the little thing.

Petunia marched her way into the kitchen. _How dare that boy knock some girl up! What will the neighbors think?_

She fainted when she read that Dudley was the one at fault.

The kettle whistled, the baby shrieked, and Harry sighed. Guess she was not going to be any help. Then he snickered. _Wonder how the Dursleys will handle this one!_

 **I think when one starts writing on fanfiction, somehow more ideas start popping up in one's head. I don't know how I'll finish these (if I manage to at all). So, I have a question for you all. If you update twice in a twenty-four-hour period, will the site say that you updated only once? On my other fic, _Hellhounds Are Not Emo!_ , I updated both yesterday and today, although it only says I updated yesterday. Any clues about what's going on?**

 **Also, what changes a fanfic to AU? Fanfiction is about changing one to many things and the consequences of those changes, at least in longer stories. The only ones I could see that that wouldn't apply to would be if the story is situated on the future or on completely different characters within the same world.**

 **If you liked it, make sure to review, follow, or favorite. And if you see anything worth suggesting (grammar, ways to improve, etc.) just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! (To self: Hope that got the message across…)**

 _Chapter Two_

The Dursleys didn't handle the news all that well, but it was better than Harry was thinking. Uncle Vernon was certain it was somehow all Harry's fault. He accused him of forging the note to get Dudley in trouble. Dudley was just silent, staring out into space. Harry actually considered being concerned for him. Then he remembered, Dudley's mistake was mouthing on his arm. Wait… _ew. Baby drool._

Then, came the _ideas._

 _We can contact the whore that seduced my little Dudders, she'll be sorry she messed with us!_

 _We can take it to the orphanage._

 _We can leave it on someone else's doormat. It doesn't even look like Dudley!_

 _We can always put it down. -No! We don't need the bobbies on us._

 _It. It. It._ They kept calling him an _it._ Bad enough they mistreated Harry, but the idea they would go so far against Dudley's child because he went against what was _normal._ A baby at this age wasn't _normal._ Harry was finding he hated normal. Normal kept Harry in a cupboard. Normal made Harry live a house elf's life. Now, normal was going to put its shackles on the little babe, while completely ignoring that this was Dudley's fault.

Babe. Maybe he should avoid Professor McGonagall for a while.

Harry had only spent an afternoon with the kid, and he was already attached. _I know I'll regret this_ Harry thought.

"I'll take care of him."

A beat. Two.

" _What?"_

"I'll. Take. Care. Of. Him." Harry didn't know what was so difficult to understand. He would take care of the kid. Simple as that.

Uncle Vernon laughed obnoxiously, which made Dudley jump and snap out of it. "You? You take care of a child? You're not even fifteen! What do you know about raising a child?"

 _Well, might as well go out with a bang._ "I raised myself, didn't I?"

Purple was not Uncle Vernon's color. "Why-why you ungrateful _brat! You_ can take care of it, but you'll receive no help from normal, hardworking people like _us._ We will not waste any money on a kid we don't have to take care of. And the moment that _thing_ disturbs our normal household, it's going to the _orphanage! Do you understand me!"_

Harry just nodded. He was afraid to open his mouth with Vernon spit flying everywhere. He had a tendency to shake his head like a bulldog when his blood pressure went up.

"And boy! If you infect it with that _freakishness_ of yours, I will personally make sure _neither_ of you can go to that freak school _ever again!_ "

Harry nodded once more, then was ushered out of the kitchen. He bounced the kid in his arms and walked into Dudley's second bedroom. He heard his aunt and uncle make several plans in his wake. _It looks more like_ him _than Dudley, let's just say that it's his!_

Harry didn't think his relatives could disgust him any more than they ever had, and then they do _this._ All for a _reputation._

"Well," he looked into bright blue eyes, "if you're going to stay with me, you're going to need a name that I can actually call you by. Tom isn't going to cut it. Hm…"

The kid had bubbles in its spit. It made a sound of joy.

"Hm… I think your name should be something no one I know has. I don't want any preconceived notions for you. What sounds good?" His voice turned more inward. "Steele? No, too industrial. Stan? No, that's the Nightbus guy. Why am I only coming up with names that start with 's'? Okay, okay, focus. Ethan? No… How about Evan? That was mum's maiden name – I'll ignore that it's Aunt Petunia's as well. Now, a middle name… John? No. Oh, I know! A name based off of both my parents, and I guess me, too. Close enough for the connection, different enough that I won't associate you with them. This way you can officially be mine. Evan James Potter, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He got a coo in response.

"Yeah… I like that. Evan. Well, Evan, I think I need to get you some food. I doubt that girl fed you today. It's a miracle you haven't been crying this entire time. Maybe a crib, oh, and some more diapers. What else, what else?"

A flash of panic. He was a _teenager!_ How was he going to take care of a baby? He knew what he was signing up for, but he hadn't _known._ He wasn't even out of school, yet!

 _Okay. Breath, Harry. Breath. Breath. Just-just… breath._ The panic was slowly leaving his system. Was this the biggest job he had ever taken? Yes. He knew, intellectually, wizarding Britain was in his hands against Voldemort, but it was different than a living thing depending on him for every basic need. Was he woefully underprepared? Yes, but that wasn't new. But he could do this, he could do this.

Harry reached into his trunk. He was so lucky that he had exchanged some galleons for pounds these past few summers. It was reassuring, to know he wouldn't have to rely on care packages and the Dursley's lousy feeding capabilities. He always got a surplus, incase there was ever an emergency. Harry suspected that this was one. He had a few hundred, just because he was never aloud to handle the money and therefore didn't understand the true value of it.

Evan gurgled happily as he was picked up once again. He was a happy baby, Harry had found. Happy, and mostly quiet. Harry didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he knew to count his blessings while they last.

Harry made a holder out of several of his oversized t-shirts. He could hold Evan to him without any hands. The baby's head was tucked into his chest, and Harry found he liked the warmth they shared. That's when he realized, this child, he could avoid a fate like Harry's. A fate of neglect and abandonment. All because Harry wanted to avoid another child having a life in the Dursley's care. He hadn't even thought of what might happen in an orphanage. With that realization, he hugged Evan just a little tighter.

And if Harry imagined that Evan hugged him back, well, he would just keep that information to himself, wouldn't he?

 _And books_ Harry decided. He couldn't take care of a child if he didn't know how. Swaddling will be one of the first things to look at. He was too afraid of squishing Evan to try it himself.

Things might not be looking up for Harry, he still had Voldemort to contend with, but Harry knew his and this child's life just got infinitely more interesting. Who knows, maybe this was a blessing in disguise for a boy who never had a real family. While he wasn't being taken care of like he had always dreamed, Harry knew that _that_ was one thing his new charge wouldn't share with him. He would take care of this child. Evan was now _his._

 **The end! For this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The repetition wasn't meant to be annoying, just a way to make Harry focus on something other than what lay ahead of him. Also, I hope Harry's claiming doesn't sound psychotic. I just realized the whole 'mine' thing might sound overly possessive. It's just meant to be a protective parent thing, people! As for the holder, I saw something in a Facebook video where a mom made a baby carrier thingy (I don't know the actual name of it) out of t-shirts. It mimics the black carrier thing that goes on the front or back (in this case, front) of the body and holds the baby to the person (if that made anymore sense). I figured that Harry might be good with his hands, what with all the broken things he has had to deal with while at the Dursley's.**

 **I will be frank, this story will not take top priority. My other story,** ** _Hellhounds Are Not Emo!,_** **will take precedence. I just have more ideas and clearer thoughts for it. That's not to say I won't update this story, it will just be less often than my other one. And if you haven't, go ahead and check it out! ;)**

 **Guest 1: I actually made Evan's original name 'Tom' for the coincidence. I was like 'hey, I need a common name, and this will be funny!' …I don't have a life. In the summary, Harry is referred to as the hybrid. I may make Evan one, too. Everything just depends on how this story writes itself. Based on how I think this will go, I actually think I may make the story to where a blood adoption won't be necessary. If there will be m/m in this story, it will not be the main pairing. While Harry will be with someone (and don't worry, it probably won't be with Hermione or Ginny; I'm debating making an OC), I would just muck up an m/m storyline. Romance will be present, but will actually take a backburner. I don't think it will be part of the major plotline. It may just be presumed. I still haven't decided yet… I think that covers everything you mentioned…**

 **Shenandren Svaha Storm-singer: (did I spell that right? My computer won't accept it, so I have to fight with it. I think it might have changed something without me looking…) Thank you for the information! My account hates me. Twice I've been locked out without being able to get in and a whole lot of other issues. (If you actually care [I wouldn't], you can go look in the author's note in the [fourth?] chapter.)**

 **Thanks for the positive feedback, guys! If you have any suggestions for improvement, I'd appreciate it. Also, just so I can see what you all are thinking, tell me in the review/comment section what will be in the hybrid.**

 **Chapter Post Date: 1/6/18**

 **Review, follow, favorite, leave, whatever makes you happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What will it take to convince you people? I own nothing!**

 _Chapter Three_

The Dursleys acted as he'd suspected. Or, at least, the older generation did. They ignored Harry and Evan to the best of their abilities, which wasn't all that much, and sneered at them when they had no other options. Harry often caught Dudley staring at his child in bewilderment. Dudley tried his hardest to ignore him much like his parents, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off. Harry didn't mind too much; they all kept out of his way, which was more than he could say for any summer previous.

It had been a few weeks since Harry became responsible for little Evan. While nothing was perfect, Evan was well-behaved and quiet, so nothing was too stressful. In that short time span, Harry found himself starting to love the baby, even if he wasn't his.

Harry slowly figured out how to properly care for who was now his child. It did not matter the parentage, Harry could feel a protective instinct swell in him that he might've called motherly, if not for the femininity of the description. Harry used the neighborhood library and late nights sneaking into Dudley's room to look things up on his not-broken computer to his full advantage. He quickly learned how to properly burp, bundle, and bathe Evan. Luckily, Evan easily made his displeasure known if Harry messed up in any way. He wouldn't cry unless in pain, but he would screw his face up into such an ugly expression that Harry had no doubt he wasn't happy.

It worried Harry, how quiet Evan was. He hoped his child was only like this due to his nature, not something the woman who birthed him did. He might just kill the woman if he found that she scared him into such submission.

Even so, Evan was a happy baby. He always seemed to give great hugs and great smiles whenever Harry entered a room. It wasn't too often Harry left his side; there was too much chance that if anything happened, the Dursleys would be quick to capitalize.

Harry also learned that while Evan didn't seem to mind sleeping on the old cot he found at the local thrift shop, Harry slept better with Evan on his chest. He didn't mean to the first time, but the small, warm body snuggled up against his lulled him into slumber. Most nights, Harry tossed and turned in bed. That night, Harry found that having Evan sleep on his chest settled him down into a much deeper, calmer sleep, although he woke quickly if he even thought Evan might be in any sort of trouble.

Hedwig was taken with Harry's new charge. She let the baby pet her feathers, moving in such a way for easier access for Evan and more pleasure for her. Harry learned that she preferred her front and back petted, but she was quick to move her wings from Evan's searching hands. Harry once even found her moving her foot out of the way when Evan almost nicked his finger on her talons. Luckily, the baby was so taken with her, too, that he never got bored with her around. He only seemed to care about one stuffed animal that Harry had found in the corner of Dudley's second bedroom and never seemed interested in the others Harry found, so Harry took it to mean he wouldn't have to buy anything else to keep the baby's attention occupied. The irony was that the stuffed animal was a snowy owl. Harry hoped his son wouldn't develop an obsession with his owl. While she could be vain at times, even Hedwig could only take so much attention.

Harry used the pounds he had sparingly. He wasn't certain when he could next go to Gringotts, and he worried of spending everything too soon and not having enough for nappies and milk for his new charge later in the summer.

It was close to midnight, and unlike every year before, Harry was not staying awake to count down the seconds to his birthday. He was lightly snoring, Evan tucked into his chest. He might've tried, but Evan enjoyed waking up around three every morning for a feeding, and Harry didn't want to be so tired that he made a slip up. Evan had a set schedule and routine he liked to keep and got cranky when it wasn't up to snuff. Hedwig was outside, presumably either hunting or getting birthday gifts from Harry's friends.

The seconds ticked down, and the strike of midnight, of Harry's fifteenth birthday, was met with some abnormal events that would've given Harry's magic-hating relatives a heart attack.

Harry's form, though obviously still unconscious, rolled in such a way as to be in an almost-fetus position protectively around Evan. His head snapped backwards, a silent scream opening his lips painfully wide. With a shudder, his form relaxed, then his form was bathed in flames. When the flames died down, there was neither hide nor hair of the two Potters at Number Four, Privet Drive.

 **CABC**

Harry's eyes split open, although the combination of sleep in his eyes and no glasses on his face made it impossible to see anything in front of his nose. He heard a conversation a slight way away, although he did not know to whom the voices belonged.

"I know his scent. I can go retrieve his belongings before the night ends," whispered one voice.

"Be careful," another whispered. "Anyone could be watching the house."

"I know old man," the first voice rose slightly. "I'm not an idiot."

"Boys!" another whisper-reprimanded. "You'll wake him. Leroy, just do your job. I'd better see you in the morning; I'd hate to have to find you in some holding cell for breaking-and-entering or any other such nonsense!"

A fourth seemed to notice his wakefulness. "Sleep," she whispered soothingly. "You are safe. Your child is safe. It took a lot out of you to get here; your body needs more rest."

"But- "

"Shh. Sleep. Everything will come to light in the morning. Sleep."

He words must have been laced with magic, for not even a second after her command did Harry's eyes close, and he return to Morpheus's realm.

 **Hope you enjoyed this later-than-planned update! I guess I should apologize for leaving all my stories for so long. In my defense, life got hectic and the months went by faster than I thought they would. It hopefully won't be too long until I update my other story, _Hellhounds Are Not Emo!,_ but I have no clue when the inspiration will hit me. The biggest roadblock for both of these stories is that I vaguely know where I want to go, but I have no clue how to get there.**

 **In all honesty, I'm not too certain how to actually care for a baby besides the basics, so I'll be pretty vague with any descriptions.**

 **Chapter Post Date: 6/8/18**

 **Review, follow, favorite, leave, whatever makes you happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *singing horrifically* ~ Don't own. Don't own. La la-la la-la la! ~**

 _Chapter 4_

The next time Harry woke up, he woke up with a snarl and a jump. He couldn't explain it, but something was wrong. No, not something, _someone_. Someone was intruding on _his_ territory, no matter how temporary, and someone was doing so _while he had no clue where Evan was!_

That someone, whoever it was, jumped at the noise. They stood across from his bed, towards his feet. They had a halo of red around their head, which helped nothing in lessening Harry's mood. Red was the color of _blood_. They had _blood_ in their hair, surrounding them. They were even more of a _threat._

Harry almost lunged towards the being with _blood_ surrounding their head if not for the awkwardness of his own limbs. His entire body felt ladened down with weight. His own head and back pulled his torso back into the bed. His arms tangled within themselves. His legs _just wouldn't move._

He couldn't help but snarl even more at his own helplessness. _Why_ couldn't he move as he had before? _Why_ was his own body betraying him? _Why_ was the bloody menace _in his room?_

The being, whose form wouldn't focus in his sight, rose what he assumed to be their hands in a sign of surrender.

"It's okay. It's okay," she, it was a she, whispered in a panicked, yet soothing tone. "I'm just bringing you breakfast. He's in your lap, see? He's come to no harm. No one's touched him. He's fine. You're fine. I was just about to leave."

His snarls died down. He recognized the voice, even if he didn't know from where. Her whispers made anything distinct in her voice almost impossible to tell, but he knew that voice from somewhere. She smelt of fear and reassurance, much like her voice. He kept one eye on her as he looked down at his lap. _There_. There was his reason for being. There was the one he held above all others. There was his son.

Evan, despite the snarls that had to have rumbled through his chest in such a way the babe _had_ to have heard, slept peacefully, if blurrily. Harry still couldn't focus on anything distinct, but he could see no spots of color where Evan's eyes would have been, and he could feel the peaceful breathes he took against his strangely clothed arms.

He looked back up at the female before him, who from what he could tell, hadn't moved an inch. Despite her fear, she seemed very calm, all things considered.

Harry tried to ask her something, _anything,_ but his tongue felt heavy, and his jaw would not unlock from its clenching. It felt like cotton balls stuffed his mouth, and a sour aftertaste lingered somewhere near the back of his throat.

Although he'd deny it later, Harry had a mild panic after he realized he couldn't speak.

The woman, seeing his distress, darted forward. She put her hands over his mouth, one over the top lip and around the upper teeth, and one over the bottom and its corresponding bones. She _wrenched_ his jaw open and closed, open and closed. She did this several times, and Harry found that with each cycle, he could feel _how_ his jaw was supposed to move, and he felt his own control gaining. She did one final wrench open, and Harry thought, she would've moved her hands back. No, instead one hand reached in, so the thumb was behind his back teeth between the gums, and her other fingers held the outside of his cheek. It moved his lips back painfully, but he found he couldn't move his jaw back down with her thumb in the way.

With her other hand, she slipped her thumb and pointer finger between the open teeth and _pinched_ on his tongue. He could only feel her hands do so, his taste buds obviously not working at the moment. She started moving his tongue next, back and forth, up and down, forwards and backwards, around and around. Harry swore she moved it in ways he himself had never done so, but he found with each pass she made, it was much like his jaw. He could feel himself getting control over the stubborn muscle.

She slipped her fingers from his mouth and backed up, not bothering to wipe her hands on her pants. Harry doubted there was much spit, anyway. His mouth was much to dry. Even so, he couldn't help but feel disgusted.

Or, well, his sensibilities told him to be disgusted. His instincts almost purred at the action. _Good,_ they rumbled in his mind, _she does not hold any ill-will towards us. She feels no shame in helping us._

Harry practiced one last time moving his jaw and tongue before he attempted to speak again.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

There was a smile in her voice, " _The Wild Place Inn_ in Diurne Alley, near Diagon Alley. Don't worry, it's a safe place for people like us."

"Like us?"

"I…" she trailed off in uncertainty, "I don't think I'm supposed to explain it to you. Just… Just wait a sec." Until that point, he hadn't consciously realized she had some form of hybrid accent. Most words sounded English, but others sounded American, and even more had hints of something he couldn't determine. Her words sounded jilted from all the abrupt shifts, but her previous whispering hid the jarring sounds.

She left in a rush, taking something round and multi-colored in her hands. Based on smell, Harry would've guessed it was supposed to be his breakfast, but his confusion put off any of his hunger.

He looked down to the baby in his arms. Evan wriggled and stilled, finding a slightly more comfortable position that made him feel awkward in Harry's hands. His cherub face was slowly coming into focus, but he still couldn't make out too many details.

Harry's attention turned towards his arms and the strange sleeves covering them. They were black, but with some weird texture that his still-adjusting eyes couldn't see. The texture was smooth, but bumpy and uneven from where he could feel a finger brushing against it.

The door opened, and Harry's eyes moved to the person the girl went to get. They were hunched over, and they smelled old and musty, like a grandparent's house. Harry only knew what one smelled like because of his visits to Mrs. Figg's house.

The older person shuffled into his room, shutting the door behind them. They leaned against the door, and rasped to Harry in a masculine tone of voice, "So, you're awake, huh? My name's Robert. Bobby will do, that's what everyone around here calls me. I run this place. What should we call you, boy?"

Harry's mouth moved before his caution at recognition or confusion at the lack of instant recognition. "Harry."

"Harry, huh?" His gentle voice smiled. "Well, Harry, while I wish it were under better circumstances, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Harry didn't mean to sound short, but he wanted answers, not pleasantries.

Bobby chuffed a laugh, "Oh, to be young. Patience, young Harry. All your questions will be answered in due time. Before we get started, though, do you or the child need anything? Food? Toilet? 'Fraid I'd need to call one of the young'uns to help, but it'd be better to do so now before we get into lengthy conversations."

On cue, Evan started bawling. Harry wouldn't have panicked, but his arms worked in much the same way his mouth had. Which is to say, not at all.

Bobby moved as the girl from before and another that smelt of milk entered. The milk one walked cautiously up to Harry. "May I feed the child, sir?"

Half his instincts screamed _No!_ but the other half analyzed her and didn't find her lacking. With added baby crying in his arms, he was quick to say, "Yes, please."

She took Evan from him, and while his instincts all agreed to watch her, the girl from before invaded his view and muttered, "Let me help you with that."

She kept herself in his line of sight cleanly, and the only reason he knew was because no matter how he tried to look at Evan, she was always in the way.

She took his wrist in one of her hands, and the elbow of the same arm in her other. She started by bending and extending his arm at the elbow joint, in similar increments as when she helped with his mouth. He could feel his spit still on her fingers, but she still made no move to wipe it off. She shifted to rotate his shoulder. Up until almost painful, down, backwards, forwards, around, again. His arm trailed through her fingers until both held his hand. She moved the wrist, then each finger joint in turn, then her hand covered over the top of his own and manipulated his hand to "grip" like hers, and as it relaxed the other wormed under his clasped fingers to straighten the digits back out. The cycle continued down his other arm before she worked her way up to moving his head, his neck, his shoulders, and on and on it went. Sometimes the joints would pop, and sometimes she moved something that he swore _wasn't_ _there_ (like on his back, he could feel _movement,_ but _nothing was there!_ ). She skipped his hips to work on his legs, then stood him up and moved his torso while standing on his toes to keep his legs from moving. For some reason, he couldn't stand on the entirety of his foot. Any attempt on his part made her slap him over the head in warning, although warning for _what_ he didn't know.

Finally, she settled him back on the bed. She must've been short. She barely reached his head while he sat, and he knew he wasn't the tallest of the lot. Then again, the bed and ceiling must've been shorter than average as well. His head came too close to the ceiling and he had to bend down too much to reach the bed for the room to be made an average height.

The entire time, the only reason he didn't lunge from her was because she had an abnormally firm grip and he could hear Evan's quiet suckling. When he must've been finished, Evan's quiet coos of what Harry identified as wonderment filled the room.

The girl backed up, and the one who smelled of milk rested the baby in Harry's hands. Evan's hands clapped clumsily and happily when he saw his unofficially-adopted father.

"Now, Harry," Bobby continued. "Let's get down to the bare bones. You've become what is known as Creature-Borne. Specifically, Child Responsible Creature-Borne."

 **Chapter finished! Honestly, I don't try to make any kind of cliffhanger, they are just nice places to stop the flow of the story.**

 **Also, as some of you may know, in my other story _Hellhounds Are Not Emo!_ , Harry's magic actually speaks with him. That is not the case in this story. When it says Harry's instincts are "saying" anything, it's more of impressions than anything else. Don't think Harry is talking to his instincts; it's more of a subconscious thing.**

 **xiu: Thanks for the compliments! When did I make it seem like I wouldn't continue the story? I just won't be posting as often as other writers. I understand your point, though. That's why in my profile I give people a way to continue my stories if I don't continue them. (Read the agreement before you decide to start using my stories, though, alright?) So, no end for pity. I will hopefully keep continuing this story until completion, so no pity involved.**

 **miss nique: Sorry, just how the story ends up. I end a chapter based on if I feel I can't write anymore and it still be a section of the story (like actual book chapters), it feels awkward to continue, or I honestly can't think of anymore and I want to go ahead and post it.**

 **Nocte Furorem: All I will say at this point is no animagi. That's for my hellhound story.**

 **All the other people who just gave compliments: Thank you! So glad you like it!**

 **Chapter Post Date: 9/27/18**

 **Review, follow, favorite, leave, whatever makes you happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* Do I honestly still have to do this? I don't own it.**

 _Chapter Five_

"And that means… what exactly?" Harry asked.

"The soul and magical core are intertwined in all living creatures," Bobby explained. "It is possible… that other beings' magics can… interact, or as we say, 'imprint,' on others' magic, which can lead inadvertently to magic affecting the soul of the other. Now… in proper circumstances, this interaction leaves a permanent affectation, which can be transferred from parent to offspring. Because humans are the most… adaptive species in the world, this change can lead to physical changes of the body in certain… conditions. The human's predisposition helps greatly, but- "

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" The girl who helped him be able to move interrupted. "Bobby, you know I love you, truly, but you can't explain something to save your life! Harry," she turned to the dazed boy, "by accepting your baby as your own, you became a magical creature, just like everyone else in this room."

"Well, I wouldn't have put it quite that bluntly," Bobby muttered petulantly.

Harry looked at the girl in disbelief. "Uh huh, sure. You don't look like any creature I recognize."

The girl smirked. The air around her body shimmered. Her skin turned pure white, which her dark red hair stood starkly against. The tips of that hair turned into a cool white down the last few inches, making them seem almost frost-tipped. Silvery freckles dotted her nose. Oh, and not to forget the two fox tails and a pair of large, feathered wings that peaked from behind her, matching in colour scheme with her hair. With the dark red, she looked like a blood-stained snow princess.

"Doubt you would," she said, "none of those from which I obviously hail live even near England."

Harry gaped like a fish. The beauty before him gave a strange impression of both fire and ice. Her sharp, icy blue eyes pierced his soul. "So," he choked out, "you all became this because you-you _adopted_ someone?"

Her eyes rolled. "No, we're all creatures, but everyone becomes one in different ways. Hence the title 'Child Responsible Creature-Borne.'"

Harry turned to the other two in the room. "And... And you two are also creatures?"

The girl who smelt like milk smiled calmly with a, "Mine is not so obvious." There was no shimmer in the air, but multiple bumps appeared under her shirt. She turned to two-tailed girl, "It looks like you have this handled. I should get back to the kitchens." With a nod to Bobby and Harry, she left the room.

Once the door was closed once again, Bobby turned to Harry. He shimmered much like the other girl, only for white wings to appear. His clothes also changed into white robes. If Harry didn't know better, he'd call the man a typical angel.

"And I'm supposed to be like you two?" Harry asked.

The girl grabbed the full-length mirror from the corner of the room. Harry, who already was sitting up in the bed, saw his full intimidating visage the moment she turned the mirror to face him. He fell back into the bed from what he saw. Unlike the others, even more so than the girl, his looks seemed almost _too_ mismatched.

Starting from bottom to top, his feet seemed elongated, the toes arching naturally to take his full weight rather than the entire foot. His legs were longer than he was used to, no wonder he was so much taller than the others in the room. A thick, scaled, chorded tail reached from behind him to lay beside his legs. Black wings ruffled behind his back. His torso was dotted with black… freckles? He looked down. No, scales. The same scales that covered his arms that he originally thought were strange sleeves. He looked back up. Fangs peaked from between his lipstick-red lips. His eyes seemed only slightly greener than before, although the focus on them shifted his perception, and they suddenly stretched and narrowed into snake-like slits, only to change back. Oh, wait, he wasn't wearing any glasses. How nice. Finally, his black hair was comparable to an unruly lion's mane. It had the same volume that various '80s pop artists would be jealous of.

He looked _older._ Closer to eighteen than the almost-fifteen that he truly was. Oh, and his infamous scar was gone. Can't forget that.

" _How?"_ he asked.

The girl smiled pityingly. "By accepting that baby as your own. Your magic changed you to protect him."

"What?"

She adopted an annoyed look. "I'm not repeating myself again. Bobby," she turned to the man, "I'm heading downstairs. Call me if you need me. I can't stay here whenever they're like," she gestured to Harry, " _this._ "

Bobby smiled genially. "Of course, Luanna. How could I forget? It's a wonder you always seem to be in the room whenever they wake up, though."

The girl – Luanna – scoffed. "Poor timing, I'm telling you. Bad luck."

"Sure, girly. You go down and eat your breakfast now, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna starve, old man."

His eyes twinkled in a Dumbledoor-esque fashion. "You never know, my dear."

Luanna stepped out the door, one hand closing it once again, the other sending Bobby a gesture not to be repeated in polite company.

"That girl," he muttered.

"Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Bobby's wings ruffled. "She doesn't have the best patience, that girl. But best at what she does, she is." His head turned to Harry. "You'll come to find, Harry, that everyone here has a story to tell, and some just grow tired of telling people something they are not ready to believe.

"Now, explanations. I'll just let you ask the questions because, as Luanna just stated so eloquently, I do love to ramble."

Harry shifted Evan in his arms. "Sir, how did this happen? And, and not the baby part, but… why? How? It can't be that simple."

Bobby leaned against the wall casually, folding his arms in front of him. "It can, actually. Ever wonder why you've never heard of a case of teenage pregnancy in Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed embarrassedly, "I just guessed it was potions."

A hum of thought slipped through Bobby's lips. "I guess you could say that, but I don't think in the way you are thinking."

At Harry's curious look, he continued, "As we just said, there's several different ways to become a creature. Teenage parenthood is probably the most surefire way. You've noticed the wizarding world's distain for all things nonhuman, haven't you?" He smiled regretfully at Harry's hesitant nod. "It's not as well-known as it used to be, but adults in the wizarding world feed their children anti-fertility and anti-hormonal potions. They normally last for several months at a time, so Muggleborns won't get up to anything outside their control. The only reason there are any relationships at all in the schools is because teenage hormones are _just that strong._ I doubt you've heard of anything beyond – oh what do the kids call it these days? – snogging in those corridors, and even that's monitored strictly. From what I hear, there's even wards monitoring it." He chuckled good-naturedly at Harry's rapidly deepening blush. Although he felt a natural relaxation in Bobby's presence, Harry had yet to feel relaxed during this conversation.

"You'll need to get over it, lad. You'd think all the people around here were _sailors_ in a past life, the way they go on. Keep on blushing like that, and you're sure to be teased mercilessly. If anything, this is _tame_."

"But what does that have to do with-with becoming a _creature?_ " Harry asked.

Bobby muttered to himself, turned to Harry with a "Let me figure out how to say this, this isn't normally _my_ job," and went back to muttering. He turned back to Harry. "Let's see if I got this right. All the details, see, I'm old, I never cared. They just go right 'round my head, see.

"Hm, okay. Whenever a wizard interacts with a magical creature of any kind, the creature's magic can change the wizard's. Normally, this change goes unnoticed, but it is intrinsic. Sometimes, the change even gets passed on to the wizard's children, but still minute, very minute. The wizard's magic, in times of great distress or whenever in need, will… adapt?... to the situation by bringing the changes in magic to the physical realm, so you see a change in appearance, the change to magical creature. Most wizarding transformations that happen this way lead to an amalgamation of several creatures, you being one of them."

Harry's head spun. This old man loved big words more than _Hermione._

"Now – now, there's several different ways this can happen, see, and, um, well… That's it. Yeah. So… Clear as mud, right?" Bobby ignored Harry's look at the turn-of-phrase.

"Well, I should let you rest now. Busy day, lots of information. Just focus on taking care of your kid, okay? We can iron out the details of your stay later, after you've digested. Lunch is around midday, supper at sunset, I'll get Luanna or one of the other girls to bring you up something if you don't feel like coming down – I sure wouldn't. If you need anything, the person across the hall from you probably has enough baby supplies to share, the person to the right is always ready to talk – nice kid, that one – and the one to your left is, well… Luanna. She may seem a little… standoffish, but she does like to help, I promise. Down the hall, that way" he pointed, "is the shared balcony. I recommend the view, really, and that way," he pointed opposite, "is the stairwell. You're on the first floor, eating area's on the ground floor. Just ask the person at the counter for directions, if you feel up to it. Whenever you're ready for more, a more… qualified individual will be knocking on your door. We should be getting your belongings sometime soon, now," He smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, welcome to _The Wild Place Inn_. I'm the owner of this establishment." He slipped the door quietly shut behind him.

Harry looked towards the baby in his arms. "Well Evan, looks like it's just you and me." He got spit bubbles in return. "Yeah," he muttered to himself, "I'm _definitely_ dreaming." His newly-found tail shifted in agreement as his baby gurgled in happiness.

 **Chapter is done! Finally! Couldn't seem to write this one at all! Still isn't as long as I'd like. Oh, well.**

 **Honest question: Did I overdo the explanation like I did in _Hellhounds Are Not Emo!,_ especially those first few chapters? I had to fight myself to put this much over-exact detail in it. The explanation is going to be redone anyway, what with Bobby's inability (which is actually mine) to get to the point.**

 **Thanks for all the nice reviews once again. Didn't see any questions in the reviews this time around.**

 **Chapter Post Date: 11/6/18**

 **Review, follow, favorite, leave, whatever makes you happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't know if I need to have a warning for this, but there will be cursing/cussing in this chapter. One specific word is censored, but the others I don't feel are bad enough to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: Sunshine, daisies, butter, wine, turn this stupid story mine! Nope, it didn't work. Oh well, maybe next time. I don't own anything anyone else owns!**

 _Chapter Six_

Harry spent the rest of the morning contemplating and playing with Evan. He soon found that the baby loved to play with his tail and wings. He would've ignored them, if it were up to him. Of course, it wasn't. His baby, as soon as laying eyes on the tail that naturally shifted to more comfortable positions (as natural as if it were any of his other limbs), reached to grasp his tail just like he enjoyed grasping Harry's fingers. He moved his tail willingly, and the baby hugged his tail to him. Harry noticed that his tail ended in a sharp tip too late, already in the mouth of the babe. He almost panicked. He didn't know this body; he could hurt his baby on accident. He needn't have worried, though. It seemed that while Harry didn't know his body, his body knew Evan. He was pliant under the kid, firm only in making sure the baby didn't turn and slip out of his arms.

Soon after Evan started suckling on Harry's tail, Harry could feel his wings enclosing the both of them. It was pleasantly dark, and Evan's eyes closed as if it were nap time. Harry quickly made sure to open them back up. While Evan was a quiet baby, he could become fussy if his naps weren't at specific times. His eyes blinked open and stared at the wings questioningly.

Giving the kid the chance to acquaint himself to Harry's wings, Harry wrapped them around his head, giving the baby the best view. The baby petted the wings, tugging quite strongly. Harry, not expecting it, quickly opened them to see his baby. Evan smiled, and a game of peek-a-boo quickly commenced.

The morning was spent in the same fashion of light-hearted playing between the two. Harry's heart sang at the love he felt for the baby in his arms. He already knew he would move Heaven, Earth, _and_ Hell for his little Evan, and he vowed that nothing would harm his child.

Harry eventually had to ask for help from the person across the hall, as Bobby suggested. They turned out to be a kind female, with brightly feathered skin and feet closer to that of a bird's than a human's. From what Harry glimpsed, she had a young child a few years old sitting quietly in the nest with a bundle of three eggs. She did have diapers he could use, stating that her "chicks" wouldn't come around for another few months, and she probably overstocked, anyway. Harry liked her, even if her voice shrieked something fierce and she fluttered about too much. _Almost like she's distracted_ , that part of him from earlier whispered. She cooed over Evan before Harry left her to her brood.

With the ending of the morning brought Luanna, bearing food for the two balanced precariously on a tray.

"Hey," she greeted. "Feeling any better?"

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

"Yeah," she smiled almost bitterly, "that's what they all say."

She deposited the tray on his bedside table. Her twin tails ruffled nervously at her turning her back to him, and that same part of him practically _purred_ in delight. _Yes,_ it whispered, _be afraid. The greater predator is behind you now, after all._

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"When can I go get my things?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Someone's already grabbing them from your old place."

He growled involuntarily. _How dare they trespass on what's mine!_

Her voice turned sharp. "No. It's not your territory. If it was, you wouldn't be here. Now shut up, you overgrown scaly furball."

His growl hitched, only to gain in intensity. _How dare she speak to me that way!_

His growl stopped at her hitting his nose like a petulant puppy.

"Now you listen here. I know you're new to the whole creature thing, but that does not give you the right to act like that! Big baby, that's all you are right now! Now, eat your food like a good boy, feed your kid, and calm the f*** down! You wanna be a badass, then you will act your f****** age! Do you understand me?"

Harry reflexively nodded his head, still reeling over her language.

"Good," her voice softened. "Then we'll get along much better than the last newbie. I'll be down on the first floor if you need me. Feel free to join everyone. Watch the manners, though. No growls aloud unless you _want_ to start a fight, and I doubt you'd do that with a baby to look after. Good day."

She strode out of the room as if she hadn't just cursed him out.

Harry turned to look down at his baby and muttered, "I'm so glad you can't understand anything right now. Don't need you cursing like that."

Evan smiled contentedly, not even bothered by the noise the girl made when she was in the room.

Harry turned to their meals. Evans's was a typical baby bottle full of milk. He tested the warmth against some of his bare skin and left Evan to his drink.

Harry's food, he noticed, would've made a vegan lose their appetite.

An almost bloody steak sat beside a fish fillet and a chicken breast. A small pile of raw spinach in the corner made up for a failed attempt at having a balanced meal. Even now, Harry could see juices from the meats seeping into the leafy greens.

Although normally seeing such a protein and fat-rich meal would've made Harry think of the Dursleys, his ravenous hunger demanded he enjoy the veritable _feast_ in front of him.

Keeping an eye on his son, Harry lifted the steak with his bare hands and tore the strip of fat that layered one side of the meat. He enjoyed the juice rolling down his face as the fat practically _melted_ in his mouth. His sharp canines sliced into the meat with ease, and it didn't take long for him to eat the entirety of the beef. Next, he ate the chicken in the same manner, followed by the fish that he enjoyed eating each flaking layer at a time. He wouldn't know what the fish was, but it was just as enjoyable as the two previous meats. With a look of regret at the greens on his plate, Harry went ahead and brought one leaf into his mouth, chewing reluctantly on the tasteless thing.

"Take note, Evan," he murmured. "Even when you don't want to, _always_ eat your vegetables."

He finished the nasty greens right before Evan finished his bottle. Harry made quick work of burping Evan over his shoulder before he turned back to the tray. He saw a cup of something liquid, and he quickly drank down what he found to be mango juice. It was strange, but Harry found he enjoyed the slightly sour taste.

Harry finished by licking up the grease on his hands, then using those hands to wipe away the juices that spilt down his chin before licking those up, too. And then, of course, licking the juices from the plate. "Can't be wasteful," he muttered to excuse himself for his horrible manners.

Evan stared in sleepy contentment from his arms. Harry chuckled and whispered, "Naptime," to the baby who was already way ahead of him.

Harry paced the room on his toes, rocking Evan back and forth. He found that with the way his feet now stood, there was more tension behind his movements, almost as if his feet could snap into a run far faster than they originally could. Harry suspected it was similar to the way professional racers stood at the starting line on their toes rather than their whole foot.

Harry continued to pace the room long after Evan had fallen asleep. His thoughts unwillingly turned to his current predicament. By all accounts, he was a creature now. Harry doubted he'd be treated any better than Professor Lupin when others knew he was a werewolf. At least his former professor could pretend; Harry's new features were too prominent to hide. Soon, the entire wizarding world would know that their savior was a creature.

In some ways, Harry almost shivered in delight at the thought. Now, no one would be trying to make friends with the "Boy-Who-Lived." On the other hand, Harry suspected if the public found out, his life would turn out just like second year, or even his previous year. Few would willingly talk to the _freak,_ he believed.

Not to mention, Harry did not know what they would think about Evan. Would they try to make Harry give him up? _Over my dead body,_ the thought lingered. Now that Voldemort was back, that was a startlingly real possibility. Harry never knew if he would live through the next school year, never mind until Evan could fend for himself. He didn't want to leave his child as another unwanted orphan. That was the reason he took him in in the first place!

Harry decided to stop thinking down that line. He still had the rest of summer to come up with a solution. _If nothing else,_ he decided, _we could always run away. Leave the country._

Harry tried not to focus on how his instincts locked on to that idea.

Harry briefly wondered if he could fly by himself, now that he had these wings. He had always loved flying on his broom; he wondered if this would be similar. His wings shifted in excitement at the idea.

He found it somewhat unsettling. While at Hogwarts, Harry made sure to wear his heart on his sleeve like most Gryffindors. It was a conscious decision, however, as Harry naturally held many of his emotions to himself. He had to, to live at the Dursleys. Sometimes, they were so strong he just _had_ to make a sarcastic quip, but anything more was closely monitored. If too much defiance was seen on his face, he would be threatened with his cupboard or missed meals. If his eyes twinkled in happiness like Dumbledore's, he would be given more chores. If his shoulders drooped, downtrodden, Dudley and his gang gladly used the excuse for more Harry Hunting.

These new limbs, though, moved at the barest _hint_ of emotion, betraying his thoughts. It didn't help that his rising tenseness only made his tail swish back and forth more violently, and his wings held out halfway, as if to make himself _bigger_ from the "potential threat."

When Harry's tail finally lashed against the wall with a _bang,_ Harry forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He inspected the damage, which only seemed to consist of some peeled paint. Harry was grateful; he didn't want to wreck his room.

Harry moved over to the full-length mirror in the corner. He inspected himself with the same amazement as before.

Harry looked closure at the scales that dotted his chest to find that they were not black, as he first thought, but an amazingly dark green. They glinted in light, the only reason he even noticed. Harry touched at his almost gravity-defying hair with the hand not holding Evan to him. The strands were smooth and bended easily enough, until he reached closer to his head, where he met a strong resistance. Frowning, he smoothed his hair out of the way for him to see glinting _horns_ hidden in his hair. His fingers trailed their length, finding that the horns curved along his head to behind his skull. They blended in perfectly with his dark hair. The only reason he could see them were because he _knew_ they were there. When his hand left the horns, his hair puffed back into place. _Even now,_ he thought, amused, _my hair is still uncontrollable._

Harry turned his attention from his head to his face. He opened his mouth to inspect his fangs, finding that while they rested comfortably along his lips, it didn't take any effort to cover them. His incisors looked whiter, but nothing worth note. His canines, however, were sharpened to a point he thought only vampires would have. Not only that, the teeth directly after the canines (the premolars) had also sharpened similarly and now looked like a second, smaller, set of canines. When he ran his tongue over his teeth, Harry found that while his molars _looked_ the same, the peeks of the teeth were sharpened to fine points. This was the mouth of a _predator,_ no wonder he enjoyed his meat-lovers' paradise meal so much.

Harry was almost upset at the red on his lips. _I have permanent lipstick. Ron's never going to let me live this down._ Even so, the red lips did not look feminine; rather, they looked as if they had been washed in blood, and they drew attention to the sharp teeth they covered.

His eyes, Harry found, only looked like a reptile's whenever they were _focused_ on something. Just looking around, or changing what they were looking at, seemed to make them go back to normal. It was difficult to discern, what with him trying to focus on his eyes while trying to make them relax. He only knew what he did based on things he found in his peripheral vision.

Harry finally turned his attention to the most obvious creature features on his body. His tail was of the same almost-black green scales as his "freckles." Its tip was a sharp point, and along the top of it was larger scales laid over one another. Harry turned to see that while his tail and the smaller scales ended at his back, the larger overlaid scales continued up his spine through his hairline. More of the small scales freckled along his back.

Harry's eyes lifted up towards his new wings. The main joint of the wings were claw-tipped, the claw just as dark as his horns, and just as hidden. If anything, his wings just looked overly bent rather than having a weapon attached. His wings, which he now realized were – similarly to his scales – a red so dark they appeared black, sparkled. Or at least, that was the best description of it. It almost seemed that mini-flames, the same color as the feathers, sparked throughout the length of the wing.

Harry turned back towards the front, still eyeing his new feathered appendages. He noticed that the same mini-flames sparked throughout his wings, but the undersides also had golden sparks of flame, as well. They lightened the feathers around them, revealing more red than the natural lighting could.

Even with the flames, they were barely unnoticeable. The sparks were so small it just looked like his wings sparkled rather than sparked.

Harry hesitantly reached up to touch his wings. The feathers were stiff and smooth, almost like Hedwig's flight feathers. The sparks, when they lit the feathers he was feeling, held no heat. They tickled slightly, but nothing concerning. Evan could pet them, if he wanted.

That was another thing Harry noticed. While his looks screamed intimidation, Evan would be hard-pressed to accidently hurt himself, or for Harry to accidently hurt him. Harry was sure that he could harm any would-be attackers fine (and didn't his instincts flicker in _pride_ about that), but it would have to be intentional. _The perfect protector,_ his instincts crooned. _Deadly, yet gentle._

Harry was cut from his musings by a gentle knocking on the door. An auburn-haired young man, about the same age as Harry looked, stuck his head inside the door.

"Delivery," the man whispered once he saw Harry's sleeping child. A look to confirm he was allowed to enter, and the man opened the door completely. He was carrying a familiar trunk, _Harry's_ trunk. Rested on top was Hedwig's cage.

"Sorry I couldn't get it here sooner. Those people you live with wouldn't take a hint and leave. Oh, and did you know you had a drunkard stashed in your bushes?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he was right out of it, too. Seemed a little slim-shady to me. Magical and everything. Didn't notice me, luckily, or I might be out of a job. Where would you like me to put this?" At Harry's gesture, the man rested the trunk on Harry's new bed.

"I made sure to grab everything there that might be yours. Baby things on the right side, yours on the left. Tried not to get to much of my scent on the stuff, but you can only do so much without magic. And I doubt you want anyone snooping around while you're dealing with all of this."

"I'm sorry," Harry interrupted, "but who are you?"

"Oh! My bad! Name's Leroy. I work here. Help get things owners might not be able to from their own homes. Doesn't happen too often, but the pay is good and its exciting when I get to do it. 'Sides that, I work at this place part-time and live here."

"Harry. Are-are you… um…"

"Another creature?" Leroy asked. "Yeah. Only seemed to have affected my nose, though. Nothing anyone would notice, normally. Ministry still hates my guts, but hey, what else is new?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Harry, I guess no one really told you this, but anyone who's a creature is automatically less than human in the wizards' eyes. That's how it's always been. The moment you are found out, they take away all your basic rights. Really, you'd think we're contagious or something."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it though," Leroy's voice turned reassuring, "we look out for each other, us creatures. You'll find that we have a good thing going on here, even if we have to be just a little more careful than the average witch or wizard."

"Thanks, I guess."

Leroy snorted. "Seriously, we're all here to help. Just say the word. Dinner's in ten. You want to eat with the rest of us, or you want to stay in here for a while longer?"

Harry thought for a moment, then looked down at Evan. "I think I'll stay in here, if that's alright with you."

"Hey, man. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Your life's been flipped upside down. Trust me, you're handling this a lot better than some of the other people I've seen. I'll tell Luanna to bring you up a plate. You want anything specific?"

"No, what she got me for lunch worked fine."

"Okay, I'll let her know. Have fun unpacking. Your owl should be here within the next few hours; I sent her ahead of me. I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime. You're one of us now, and we like to stick together. Hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you. You, too, I guess."

With a nod, their whispered conversation was finished, and Leroy left the room.

Harry deposited Evan in the middle of the bed and made a cage of pillows so he couldn't roll out. Harry then turned his sights on the trunk.

Evan's favorite toy was nestled on top of the blankets Harry used to swaddle him. Harry was quick to cover Evan with the blankets and put the plush beside him to cuddle with, after a quick swipe along Harry's torso to eliminate the smell that wasn't his or Evan's, of course. Harry sometimes wished he had a camera whenever he saw Evan like this. The baby had immediately wrapped around the stuffed toy, his thumb in his mouth, and looking all-around adorable.

Smiling softly, Harry deposited the nappies and other baby essentials in the corner of the room with the ones he got from his feathered neighbor. Harry quickly saw that somehow, Leroy had managed to fit his Firebolt and all other belongings in the trunk in such a way Harry would never be able to replicate. He wasn't even sure how the broom fit in the trunk that from corner to corner didn't span even half the length of the broom. Harry decided not to question it.

Harry didn't remove anything else from the trunk, already knowing he wouldn't fit any of the clothes inside. They would still be too wide, but much too short for his now taller frame. Harry was grateful for someone to have found a pair of pants he could wear while he was asleep. Thin, and obviously for emergency use, the grey pants fit better on him than anything from the Dursleys, and wasn't that just _sad_?

…

Harry rested in bed that night, Evan curled on his chest, and his belly full from the pork chops, hamburger, and raw broccoli he had had for dinner. Harry still wasn't sure what to do with or about his new life, but he knew, he would make the best of it. Just like when the school turned on him twice, just like when he was forced to live with the Dursleys every summer, just like he survived every year at school, he _would_ make it through this, and he'd be damned if Evan didn't come with him. His very instincts _roared_ at the suggestion.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **No reviews to answer, but thank you, kirsty21 and Jordansdevil, for the positive reviews!**

 **Chapter Post Date: 1/7/19**

 **Review, follow, favorite, leave, whatever makes you happy.**


End file.
